


Gerard’s Favorite Dessert

by transvestitescanbe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No MCR, Alternate Universe - Office, Belly Kink, Chubby Gee, Chubby Gerard Way, Fattening Up, Feedee!Gerard, Feeder!Frank, Feeding Kink, M/M, Sudden Weight Gain, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, bullets gerard, chub kink, feederism, revenge Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvestitescanbe/pseuds/transvestitescanbe
Summary: Frank and Gerard - Friends in the office, nothing more. But is that enough for Frank? After moving to a family member's house, the man discovers berries that can do wonderful things to the human body; something that Frank could use to his advantage with his colleague. Gerard just can't get enough of those sweet desserts Frank brings in, and Frank just can't get enough of the way Gerard looks.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Gerard’s Favorite Dessert

"There it is!" The agent’s voice rang out in the car, bouncing through the faux leather seats and right into the man in the passenger seat's ear. Frank Iero. Simple man. Like everyone else, he often fantasized about owning a house. While this wasn't exactly ideal; it was a house nonetheless. The cracked siding, missing shingles, and weeds around the metal gate told a story that Frank didn't wish to hear... No use thinking of that now.  
It took three hours to get all of Frank's boxes inside, and that included a smoke break. The man flopped onto the couch, waving the woman goodbye. His real estate agent was so nice as to help him; she was a better person than him, that's for sure.  
The next few days were spent exploring, but midday on a Saturday was when Frank found the best thing he could possibly find. The berries. Now, don't get him wrong, that sounds rather mundane, but these weren't just any regular berry you would find off the side of his road.  
The Iero family was able to make these absolutely delicious desserts out of these.. that held a twist.  
See, every berry added a small amount of weight to a person's body, and the amount it added was all dependent on how many you used in whatever you baked. So if someone were to make an entire pie out of those, it would be safe to assume you would have to buy bigger clothes the next day.  
This was amazing for Frank, now all he needed to find was.  
"Holy shit!" He exclaimed whilst looking through the cabinets, finding a journal aptly titled 'Iero Family Cookbook'. Inside were plenty of recipes to use the berries with, each explaining how much weight it may add to a person.  
Frank remembers stories from his grandfather about selling those wonderful pastries to those who wished to gain weight, helping them feel confident, and healthier, even!   
Frank had a much less noble idea on how to use them.   
The majority of Frank’s weekend was spent pouring over his grandmother’s old cookbook. He had owned it for years, but had never really been able to perfect his method until now. He had tried using raspberries, blueberries, even diced strawberries - None of them could replace the old Iero family berries. The flavor was distinctive and left a very sweet aftertaste, causing whoever ate them to crave more and more. Frank focused on a simple recipe to start out with. He spent most of Saturday trying to figure out how to bake the best cupcake, between all his hours of unboxing items and re-decorating. By the end of the weekend Frank felt pretty confident in his baking, putting a small batch of his treats into tupperware. He had an idea of who he might share them with, but he was still quite nervous about the whole thing. Well, only time would tell...  
On Monday morning, Frank arrived pretty early. There was barley anyone in the office yet, save for the receptionist and a cleaner. As he approached his usual desk, he spotted a familiar face. Gerard Way, his colleague of one year. Gerard had started only a couple months after Frank, and so the two stuck together during office hours, sort of like new kids in the same school. The two of them were similar in age, too. Frank suspected that he might have some interests in common with Gerard, but since they never really had more than surface-level conversations, he didn’t know all that much about the guy. He knew that Gerard usually arrived at work early because he was a self proclaimed ‘morning person’ who liked to get their work done early so they could spend the rest of the day relaxing. He knew that Gerard often took personal phone calls from his brother and mom, and that he had a cat. Presumably, the lovingly framed picture of a cat that Gerard kept on their desk was the one Gerard owner. Other than that, Frank was almost mystified by his co-worker.   
He was greeted by a smile from Gerard as he took off his jacket and got settled into his seat, not realizing that Gee was already eyeing up the box of cupcakes that Frank had brought with him.   
“Hey Frank! How was your weekend?” He politely asked, his eyes finally looking up to his college after a moment of trying to figure out what Frank was carrying.  
“Oh, same old same old. Moving into the old house, still. Doing unpacking, decorating, calling up someone to fix the pipes. Pretty boring. How about you?” Frank asked, turning his computer on and typing in his password.  
“Oh, mine was boring too. I mostly just watched TV and read a book. It was Sunday night before I knew it, weekends never last long enough.” Gerard said, scooting his seat closer to Frank. “So, what you got in that box there?”   
Frank observed Gerard’s expression. He seemed exited, almost as if he was expecting to be offered some food. Well, if that’s what Gerard wanted, that’s what he would get.   
“They’re blueberry cupcakes with buttercream icing. I did some baking on Saturday so I thought I might share them around at work. Would you like one?” Frank asked, feigning a casual and unbothered tone, trying to act as if he hadn’t rehearsed that little speech over and over again in the shower that morning.  
“Hmm, sounds good! Sure, I’ll take one.” Gerard replied as he picked one out from the box and took a bite. He didn’t seem to suspect anything. He chewed, swallowed, and shot Frank a grin. “Amazing! I had no idea you were such a good baker, Iero.”   
Frank's eyes looked as if they were popping out of his skull, the man tilting his head in intense interest at Gerard. Luckily, he was able to compose himself before Gerard could notice, quickly shooting his coworker a nervous smile. His brain was going haywire, the tips of his nails rapping along his desk. It had taken all of Frank's courage to do this, spending days fantasizing over being able to share something with Gerard. Sometimes even fantasizing when the man in question was sitting right beside him - so it was no wonder this was sending all sorts of remarkable signals to his brain.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. Old family recipe, you know how it goes!" His own hesitant chuckle seemed to bring red to his cheeks.  
He watched Gerard immediately go to grab another, but before he could pick one up, his hand quickly shrunk away. The look in his eyes told Frank everything he needed to know.   
"You can have another, I don't know who else to give them to." Slightly pushing the box to Gerard, attempting to encourage his rather gluttonous behavior. After all, that's when the real fun would begin.  
It was obvious Gerard was a bit embarrassed that Frank had noticed that, mumbling a small thank you as he took a bite of the cupcake, carelessly letting crumbs fall onto his white shirt. It took everything in Frank's power not to clean them off, his unnerving smile still beaming at Gerard. Frank didn't really know how to act around people he liked; he was a rather shy guy. He grew up watching teen movies where the main character always so effortlessly got the girl, but in real life it wasn’t so easy. In real life, there’s anxiety and awkwardness.   
As Gerard was eating up the last few bites of moist, springy cake, he mentioned something a little surprising. "You know, I'd love to buy a big box of these off of you..."   
Frank merely laughed, taking the almost empty box and turning around to put it in his desk, eyes wide. He turned back to his colleague. It seemed like his eyes always tried to get back to Gerard, like their face was a easy place for one’s vision to rest. It was always easy to look at Gerard.   
Sitting down, Frank positioned himself facing the computer to start on some logging tasks. God, that was always such a drag.  
He eventually found it hard to look at the screen, deciding to just give his eyes a rest. He glanced to his right. The way Gerard's raven hair fell to his shoulders never ceased to amaze him. How could someone's hair look that soft? It complimented his face so well.  
But one of Frank's most favored part to admire from afar was that belly. Sure, usually it wasn't too big... but now? Let's just say that the man noted how it stuck out a little more than usual. And oh, his hips, well they were simply stunning. Perfect, just perfect.   
Gerard seemed to be very absorbed in his work, almost as if he had forgotten about the little chat he had been having with Frank. The two of them typed in relative silence for a couple more minutes, eventually becoming busy as the office filled. Frank got called into a meeting at around mid day, and eventually returned to his desk to see that Gerard was nowhere to be found. Well, that was to be expected. Their office was relatively lively, you couldn’t reliably expect to be at your seat all day when so much needed to be done.   
Gerard eventually returned at 3pm, seeming a little flustered as he returned to his desk and parked himself in his seat. His hair was a little wind-swept and his cheeks were pink.  
“Oh, hi Frankie! I just had to rush home to feed my cat, I completely forgot his food this morning and I was so worried when I realized. He gets a little aggressive when he’s hungry, I hope he doesn’t think I was starving him on purpose.” Gerard said, taking at a hundred miles an hour as he smoothed his black locks down and raked through his hair with his fingers. “No one asked about me, did they?”   
Frank shook his head, slightly amused by Gerard’s ‘emergency’ reason for leaving work. “Nope, I don’t think the boss noticed you were gone. To be completely honest I just assumed you must have been over at accounting.” He said, reassuring Gee.  
“Oh, okay. I hope I didn’t miss anything too major.” Gerard said, logging into his emails again and scrolling through. “Hmm, I need to see Lucy about the numbers this quarter, and then I have a huge report to write...” He mused, biting his lip.   
“Is that a problem?” Frank asked, wondering what exactly Gerard was pondering.  
“Oh, no, I just think it’s gonna set me back a bit. I might have to stay in the office until late to get everything done.” They confirmed, seeming a little disappointed.  
“Oh, alright. Well I usually stay until seven-ish. Maybe we can help eachother out.” Frank suggested.  
“Really? Okay then! I guess it’s not so bad if I won’t be completely alone the whole evening.” Gerard said, turning back to his desk after flashing Frank a smile.   
The day went on as usual, with both men working pretty much in silence apart from the odd comment or brief episode of small talk. Gerard’s prediction was correct, and he did end up working much later than usual. After the clock struck 6:45, he started to pack up his stuff, slowly getting himself ready to leave the office.  
Frank was all but done when this occurred. He looked up and around, realizing that it was only the two of them left in the room. “Well, I guess we win employee of the day award. No one else is here.”   
Gerard giggled, unplugging his phone from it’s charger. “Yeah, we pretty much outlasted everyone.”   
“Good for us...” Frank said, trailing off as he tried to think of a way to continue the conversation. “Hey, you take the subway home, right? Wanna walk to the station together?”  
Gerard nodded, seeming pleased. “Oh, I didn’t know you got the train too.”  
“Yeah, I heard you mention it once when you were late to a meeting. It’s relatable, honestly. Those damn trains never run on time when it really counts.”  
Gerard laughed in agreement, sounding more like a loud exhale than a proper chuckle. “Mm, don’t I know it.” He said, watching as Frank picked up the half-empty box of cupcakes to take home with him.  
“Yeah, the subway has awful timing, sometimes I think it might be better to just chance it and take the bus.” Frank said, looking up to see Gerard’s eyes glued to him.  
“Yeah, I get that.” Gerard said, his thoughts seemingly elsewhere.  
Frank smiled, taking the lid off the container and offering it up to Gerard, holding the box with the last cupcake in it within grabbing distance of Gee.  
“Go ahead, take it. I’m not gonna eat it anyway.” Frank said softly, a kind tone to his voice.  
Gerard hesitantly picked up the cupcake, smiling in a thankful way as he bit into the treat, getting a mouthful of frosting.  
“Mmm, just as yummy as the first two.” He said, giggling happily as he continued to eat.  
Frank smiled to himself as he walked out of the building with Gerard, turning the corner together as they made their way to the subway station. As they stood together on the platform and waited, Frank’s eyes scanned Gerard’s figure. Interesting... They seemed noticeably bigger, as if the majority of the weight from the cupcakes had just instantly filled out their belly and hips. Gee’s thighs even looked as if they were straining the seams of their pants.   
As the trainer pulled up and the two got on, there was barely enough room to sit, but they made it work. Frank squeezed in on the uncomfortable bench, and made as much room as he could for Gerard. When Gee did sit down, their thigh touched the side of Frank’s. The wait as the train kept traveling and stopping every so often was almost torturous to Frank. He could feel Gerard’s plump flesh against his leg, it was making him crazy. The two were fitted snugly together, and after a while their eyes met for a just moment.  
“It’s always crowded around this time.” Frank said apologetically.  
“Oh, don’t worry. It’s usually even worse at five. That’s when I normally go home on a Monday.” Gerard explained, finishing his last bite of the cupcake and licking his lips.  
Frank watched eagerly, trying to get himself to not look creepy. He scratched the back of his neck, yawning softly. “Mm, I can’t wait to get home. Monday’s are always the hardest.”   
Gerard nodded along, looking as if they were zoning out a little before snapping back to reality. “Oh? Yeah, totally. Monday’s are so disturbing to my creative flow.” He said simply, as if Frank should just know what that means.  
“Your... Creative flow?” Frank asked.  
“Yeah, y’know, like my energy. It just gets messed up. You get Saturday and Sunday where everything is at your own pace and then it’s a rude awakening on Monday when you have to go back to doing everything on someone else’s schedule.”  
Frank nodded along, understanding exactly what Gee meant. “Yeah, totally.” He smiled, noticing that Gerard was glancing over at the scrolling platform announcement screen.   
“Oh, next stop is mine.” Gerard said, flipping their hair out of their eyes and turning back to Frank. “Thanks so much for the treats, though. They were so yummy! You’re great at baking, you should really start a business or something.”  
Frank chuckled, his cheeks heating up at the compliment. He didn’t know how to respond.  
“Oh, um, you’re welcome! No trouble, really, I just had lots of leftovers.” He said, watching as Gerard stood up in anticipation for his stop.   
“Well, I guess this is me. I’ll see you tomorrow, Frank!” Gerard said, holding onto the safety bar to steady himself as the vehicle came to a stop.   
“Yeah! See you tomorrow!” Frank said, giving a small wave as he watched Gerard get off the train and head out of the station.  
As Gerard got up, the man turned so his ass was almost directly in Frank's face. That certainly was a pleasant view. It was one of his favorites, in fact. When Gee walked off, Frank definitely noticed how his ass had plumped up considerably. It was like a miracle! Those berries sure would serve Frank well.  
The rest of the train ride was boring; nothing could take Frank's mind off of his colleague, who seemed to really enjoy all those treats. It gave Frank a pang of pride, thinking about how happy he had made Gerard.   
As Frank stepped into the half furnished house, he immediately collapsed onto his old, well-loved couch, which replied with a low groan. Gerard... They were the only thing that was on Frank's mind. The way his thighs began to strain that black fabric, the way his cheeks looked slightly softer. What did Gee’s skin feel like? Probably like a fine silk. God, he couldn't wait for when Gerard ripped his shirt, popped a button, couldn't fit into his chair. He was so thoroughly invested in thinking about Gerard’s body. Frank sucked in a breath - He almost didn't realize that he had unzipped his pants, and was holding his hard cock. It had all happened so fast, and he could barley contain himself. He felt like he could go on forever like this. The only thing that stopped him that night was his needs to take the occasional smoke break, and his eventual urge to sleep.


End file.
